Cards, Chips and Bets
by Pirate Oncer
Summary: Just a super sweet and fluffy one shot idea to get me through some writer's block. Jack, Elizabeth and Will are playing a poker game. But more than money is at stake. And what will happen when someone loses and has to pay the price.


Cards and Chips and Bets

Piratess Desire

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Hey everybody, PiratessDesire here. If your reading "Peas in a Pod", and are frustrated about my late updates, don't worry. I'm working through some writer's block, but I'm almost finished with Chapter 9 and 10 and they should be out soon. But I have interns so no promises. Remember to review that story guys. Please do that. This story is kind of like a promotion for my FIRST EVER YOUTUBE VIDEO! I'm so excited. It's of course a Sparrabeth vid of the song, Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato. So please watch it, comment, like it, subscribe to my new channel. Anything really, just don't leave it alone. Do something to show you've been there. I'd really love that. I'll leave the link down below, so please check it out. This is sort of a fluffy and Sparrabeth-y one shot where Will, Jack and Elizabeth are playing a game of poker. Just fun and sweet. Little bit of drama.

Video Link:

/6bGfkfT9ddI

Or just search up "Give your heart a break Sparrabeth" it should be the first thing that comes up. So please watch that. I'd love some comments or likes on it.

~•~

In the final battle with Davy Jones, some things went differently than expected. Elizabeth never married Will in the middle of a storm. Will didn't stab the heart or get stabbed by Davy Jones. Instead, Jack had Bootstrap stab it in order to get everyone what they wanted, no sacrifice. Now, all three are on the Pearl, awaiting their next adventure. But many things can happen in down time.

~•~

Jack stood steering the Black Pearl. It had been about five days since the legendary battle between the Pirate Lords, the Flying Dutchman, and the East India Trading Company. The battle had taken its toll on all of them, but goals had been reached. And they were truly free, at least for now. A raucous noise broke Jack from his contemplations. The captain frowned at the half of his crew that were playing a game of poker.

"No good will come of that," he muttered to himself as he saw Pintel try to hide a pair of aces in his coat. He continued to observe the scenario, scoffing when Pintel got caught and was hustled into a fist fight with Ragetti. The captain smiled at the idiocy of his crew, knowing full well that it was that very same idiocy that got them out of the strangest problems.

"What is all of that noise?" Elizabeth asked emerging from below deck. She was wearing a simple pair of breeches and a pirate blouse that she'd taken from Shipwreck Cove's inventory. Her attire as a Singaporean pirate captain had been shed after her ship, the Empress, sank shortly after the battle. When they'd returned to the Cove to hold one last Brethren Court meeting, she'd suspended her position as Pirate King. She would now only lead if the need arise. All other time would be spent sailing the seas. Jack thought that to be a fitting life for the woman he saw as a pirate from the start.

Right behind followed Will, equally displeased with the ruckus. As he scanned the couple, more current news entered his mind.

~•~

Late one night, he'd been drawing some maps, though everyone thought he was drunk and dead asleep. That was probably why they'd been talking so loudly. There were only two cabins on the second deck, one for him, and one he'd allotted for Will and Elizabeth. But they'd requested two different beds, and two of almost everything. A lot of inventory filching had to be done to accommodate the needy pair.

It was only after hearing their conversation did their requests make a semblance of sense to Jack. There was a lot of yelling that night. They'd talked more like pirates than he'd ever heard of them before. At each other, he'd never expected them to throw such words.

 _"My father is free now! I don't have anymore duties! Why can't we be together?!" Will shouted, clearly incredulous about his opponent's views._

 _"It was what we learned about each other and about us when you did have duties! That's why we can't be a couple Will!" Elizabeth screeched back with equal indignation. There was a bang on the wall that Jack assumed was Will's fist. It was followed by a high pitched yell and a shattering sound. Jack surmised that Elizabeth had broken the vase that previously adorned the bookshelf._

 _"And what, pray tell, did you learn about me that was so horrid, that you can't love me anymore!?" Will bellowed, still trying to gain the upper hand in the argument. But Elizabeth stayed silent for a few seconds, inhaling sharp breaths that could be heard through the wall._

 _"I never said I didn't love you Will. But a relationship needs trust. And we've both made it crystal clear that we don't have that." Jack strained to hear the almost inaudible words. The cabin went silent after that. As Jack left his eavesdropping, the slam of a door ripped through the air. Heavy footsteps paired with gentle weeping sounded through the deck._

Jack had been surprisingly honest with Elizabeth and Will the next day. Though he expected to be pelted with angry retorts and a couple slaps and punches for eavesdropping, the two were oddly accepting of his methods. He even assisted them on reconciling with each other and getting them to be friends again. He'd also moved the treasure room one deck lower to create a new cabin for Will. Now the second deck housed three cabins, each unique to its respective owner.

After the new bunking arrangements had been made, they'd all continued on with life as if nothing had changed. But that night, Elizabeth had come to his cabin and broke down into sobs. He held her in his arms, consoling her. She blubbered everything that had put her into such a state after holding out for so long. How the loss of her father, of James Norrington, of her entire life, had been breaking her down slowly. Now, letting go of Will, the only link she had to her old life, was the last straw. Even though it was the right thing to do.

Jack felt something that night. A feeling deep in his stomach. It was strange. Emotions toward the woman in his arms, the woman he'd practically molded into what she is today. But he suppressed his stirrings. She was not his for the taking, and he was no longer a fool to try.

~•~

His recollections had momentarily distracted him, and he'd failed to notice that Will and Elizabeth had joined the game. Will knew what he was doing, having had quite a few dealings with pirates before. But Elizabeth, despite what she claimed, had less experience and was struggling to figure out the ploys.

"Cotton, take the helm," Jack commanded. He sauntered down the stairs and plopped into an empty chair assertively.

"Deal me in," he said confidently. The crowd whooped and cheered as Marty began dealing the cards for a new round.

"Eh, what say this round just be between the captain, Poppet and Mr. Turner?" Ragetti suggested to the crew. They all murmured in acceptance and the game began.

"So what are the rules eunuch?" Jack asked Will as they all began examining their cards. Will smirked at him.

"Well Jack, you're going to have to get rid of anything you could be stashing cards in. Including your wristbands," he added. As he layed down the rest of the more basic rules, Jack began the tedious task of stripping himself of his effects. But he never entered the ring without an ace up his sleeve, or in this case his bandana.

"And what's the bet mate?" He asked pompously.

"How about something more interesting than money. Something we all are dying to find out," Elizabeth chimed in. Jack have her a curious look and she pointed to his belt.

"We have one winner, right? So what say you to that the two losers have to open the compass in front of everyone and show where it points." Jack's brows furrowed. He hadn't even bothered to open his compass since he'd gotten back from the Locker. And he never did anything without a reason. But he was a tad egotistic in gambling.

"Done." The game progressed, to the point where the players' foreheads were beaded with sweat.

"Full house mates. Three aces and two kings. Guess I win then, Jack announced pulling the chips toward him.

"All in," Elizabeth sighed, having fallen victim to the complexity of the game.

"Wait...you're bluffing!" Will yelled, standing up and knocking his chair over. Jack unwillingly stood up as well.

"And how do you plan on proving that dear William?" He asked nonchalantly. Will grinned mischievously, having actually given thought to this situation before hand.

"How can you have three aces, if I have two aces in my hand?" He mused. Jack's eyebrows knitted together as he realized his mistake. And this mistake was going to cost him. The crew cheered in a taunting fashion, and Will, the evident victor, held the compass out in his hand. Jack almost regretted playing the game. Damn his competitive spirit.

He took the compass in his palm and hoisted his hand up to reveal the dial to all. He hesitated in opening the lid. Will picked up on his tentativeness and flipped the top open for him. Jack shut his eyes and turned his head away. A gasp and many confused whispers washed through the crowd, which only added to Jack's anxiety. He turned his head back and opened his eyes.

The red arrow was pointing to his left, as he'd expected. He cautiously faced the woman in that direction who was staring at the dial in shock. She stood up and moved to her right. The arrow followed. She moved to her left. The arrow followed again. She did a whole circle around the table and the arrow spun as if it were stuck to her. Jack bit his lip and snapped the lid shut. He looked at every shocked and surprised face in the crowd.

"Well now you know," he confessed. He turned and stormed below deck to his cabin, humiliation and shame filling his throat.

~•~

Elizabeth stood and stared dumbfounded at the embarrassed and frustrated pirate. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Everyone knew that Jack's compass hadn't exactly been working for him, because that's what he'd told them. But no one had actually seen what it was doing. How could they not have guessed it? He'd been hinting at it since the problem began.

It was something he knew he wanted but didn't want to claim as his own. That could only have been her. That's why he'd been so chaste and hesitant even when she was advancing towards him. Elizabeth sat down heavily in her chair, Will placing his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"I have to talk to him," she stated resolutely. Springing to her feet, she hurried toward the disappearing captain. All the while, confirming facts that he truly did want her piled into her mind. On top of them, emotion after emotion about the situation she was thrust into. What was she even going to say to him?

Before she could finish her train of thought, she was standing in front of his cabin door. It was cracked slightly open and she put her eye to it, spying inside.

"Bloody bugger! You just had to play that game, didn't you?! You bloody idiot!" Jack yelled at himself, downing a bottle of rum. Elizabeth didn't mind him drinking, even she had developed a liking for the drink. But the fact that he was drinking it, not because he loved it, but because he was ashamed, didn't sit to well with her.

"Jack?" She called quietly, walking slowly inside the cabin. Jack looked in her direction, bottle still in the air, attached to his lips. He frowned and put the bottle down on his desk. Elizabeth dared closer and sat on the foot of the bed, rubbing her hands in her knees.

"If you're here to scrutinize me or tell me that I'm insane for my desires, you can very well leave," he said pointedly. Elizabeth looked up at him, slightly offended.

"I wasn't going to," she said in a hushed tone. He gave her a very displeased and sarcastic smirk, making her rather uncomfortable. He stood up and strode towards her. He didn't sit, just stood in front of her dominantly.

"Well then you wouldn't be here then, would you?" He asked rhetorically. But Elizabeth felt the need to answer.

"I just wanted to talk," she said as softly as she could, not wanting to provoke him. Jack opened his mouth to say something against her, but eventually sat down stiffly on the bed beside her. He wiped his sweaty palms on his breeches and rapped his fingers in the knees anxiously.

"Is it true?" Elizabeth asked, barely above a whisper. Jack looked at her confused. She wasn't going to tell him off? Why? Jack licked his lips and closed his eyes, wondering how to explain himself to her. He felt a small, slightly coarse but still smooth hand wind with his. He looked up to see Elizabeth's face, showing what he could only take as pure curiosity. He sighed and turned to face her.

"Lizzie, I swear that this has never happened to me before. Never have I been so close to someone as you. I did want you, I truly did. But you never seemed interested, despite my constant begging. And you were in love with another man. I'm not a fool anymore Elizabeth. I know you could never even fathom being with me, so I won't waste anymore time trying."

Elizabeth couldn't speak. She'd never imagined Jack saying things even vaguely resembling the depth his words held at this moment. He actually did care. She wasn't just a passing cloud, like she'd thought he saw her. No, he genuinely loved her. He loved her? Jack Sparrow loved her? She inched closer to him and felt a sudden surge of bravery wash through her. Confidence in finding that the man she'd adored since the day she'd met him, actually loved her.

"Who's to say I've never fathomed being with you," she whispered seductively in his ear. His head jolted up, and turned in a questioning fashion. Before he could ask in words, Elizabeth answered in actions. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down, slamming her lips on his. After a few moments of shock, Jack accepted the kiss. She kissed him aggressively, all the pint up passion and fire pouring out. Jack responded with equal vigor. The kiss lasted a good minute before their mouths began to get sore.

"Does that mean...?" Jack asked hesitantly, still not believing what had just happened. Elizabeth didn't let him finish. Instead, she grabbed the compass from his belt and held it up in between both of them. Flipping the lid open, they observed the red arrow spin until it stopped, pointing directly at Jack. He moved around a bit just to make sure, but when he was sure, he was dumbfounded.

"It pointed to you ever since I first used it. At the time I thought it was because you were the key to saving Will. But once we got you back from the Locker, I took it once. I needed to tell myself that it was pointing to you only because killing you was the only way to save everyone else. But even that time, it pointed to you." She closed the compass and placed it down on the mattress.

"It always has," she finished. Jack's lips curved into the faintest smile, his hand holding hers tighter.

"And it will never stop," he added, speaking of his own desire now. Elizabeth let out a teary laugh. Some of the drops fell from her lashes. Jack's hands were immediately wiping them away, not letting a single one fall beyond her chin. Once the tears stopped coming, Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms. She threw her legs over his thighs and pulled herself onto his lap. His arms wound themselves around her waist and hers around his neck.

"Lizzie," Jack whispered, leaning his forehead on hers, "I love you." Elizabeth lifted her head up, meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too Jack Sparrow." He chuckled and buried his face into her golden locks. She hid hers in his soft, thick tangle of loose and braided hair.

"I guess I don't have to worry about what everyone will think about that now, do I?" Jack asked. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. That was a signal. They got to their feet and exited the cabin confidently. Now for the reveal.

~•~

The crew had been working confusedly, never ceasing questions about their captain wafting among them. Will had temporarily been overseeing them, keeping everyone in check. Fortunately, the crew was rather fond of both Jack and Elizabeth, so vulgar or offensive comments were almost nonexistent.

Speak of the devil, Will spotted Jack and Elizabeth coming up the stairs with smiles on their faces. He furrowed his brows. What put them in such a good mood?

"Friends, I have an announcement" Jack called out to the crew. Confused murmurs and curious steps merged together until the entirety of the crew was before the pair. He stood at the helm, slightly to the side of the wheel, so as to be visible to the men. He fiddled his fingers in his pocket, twirling something precious. Saved for many years for this moment.

"Today is a big day in both mine and Miss Swann's life. Because today is the day that I will ask her...," he said. He took Elizabeth's hand in his and turned her to face him. His left hand still holding hers, he knelt to the ground. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her lips turned upwards.

"Elizabeth Swann, will you marry me?" He pulled out a golden ring with a red ruby in the center. Elizabeth gasped and felt the tears sting her eyes. She knew that they were making an announcement, but she'd never in a million years expected this.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Jack Sparrow!" She exclaimed. Jack smiled up at her and slipped the gorgeous band into her ring finger. The crowd clapped and cheered followed by a ton of sniffling and sentimental phrases.

"Softies, the lot of them," Jack said as he watched his crew begin blubbering like babies.

"You're one to talk. You just proposed to me," Elizabeth countered. Jack looped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Are you suggesting that was a mistake?" He questioned teasingly. Elizabeth smirked and he responded with the charming one she'd grown to love.

"Never," she whispered. She tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him down into a kiss. His hands rested on her hips while her other rated on his chest. Only after they broke apart do they realize that they were in front of 12 men. Elizabeth blushed and Jack chuckled nervously.

"So who's going to conduct the marriage?" Will asked from amidst the crowd. Jack grinned.

"I was hoping you could do it Captain Turner. You have you're own ship now, the Armory, yes? You can then in fact perform our marr-i-age, savvy?" Will smirked up at his two friends. He liked to see them so happy. They definitely deserved to be together after all they'd been through. And he was more than happy to perform their wedding.

"So when do you want to get married Lizzie?" Jack asked, turning his attention back to Elizabeth. She fingered his coat playfully.

"Why such a rush?" She whined, but Jack didn't take it offensively. He placed his arms on top of her shoulders, leaning into her.

"I don't want anybody stealing you away from me again. Unless you don't want to marry me..." He was cut off by Elizabeth crashing her mouth onto his. She attacked it more aggressively, biting and sucking in his bottom lip. When she released, it was red and swollen.

"I'll marry you whenever you want Jack."

"As soon as I possibly can."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you Elizabeth."

~•~

The end


End file.
